


Diabolical

by Waterfall



Series: Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: The world of Hels is an unforgiving place where only the toughest rise to the top, and Helsknight has fought long and hard for his position. That’s why he finds it so strange that no-one else is at all interested in theotherworld.
Series: Missing Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795876
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Diabolical

**Author's Note:**

> **FFFC 100th Special Challenge Table A:** 3 - enemy
> 
> I’ve been waiting for days to have time to sit down and write something like this! It’ll be so much fun to see how this is going to go, not to mention imagining what the Helsverse is like and how the other hermits are like as well. There will probably be more writing about this from me, so keep an eye out!

The world of Hels is an unforgiving place. The denizens, who all embody the worst aspects of their other-worldly alter egos, are a cutthroat bunch who will turn on each other given the slightest provocation. Only the toughest rise to the top, and Helsknight has fought long and hard for his position. That’s why he finds it so strange that none of the others (he refuses to call them his peers) are at all interested in the _other_ world. It is not connected to Hels in any conventional sense, but everyone knows that it’s a mirror of their own in many ways. And if you look through a Nether portal in just the right way, you can see your own reflection going about their business, without a clue. 

(They thought that one of them had come through once, but _that one_ turned out to be nothing more than a bad copy. After the debacle that followed, everyone avoided Amusix for a week as he took out his anger on anything and anyone he could get his hands on.)

His own reflection calls himself a knight as well, but Helsknight knows that the title is nothing more than an affectation. What kinds of challenges can there possibly be _over there_? Where even the Nether is soft and harmless, with not even a single piglin to keep you on your toes – not to mention their version of the End, which is almost empty and a far cry from the deadly chaos even _he_ dares not venture into unless he has no choice. If he could just get there, it would be no effort at all to take over from those soft-bellied _Hermits_ , starting with that coward who dares to share part of his name.

The opportunity comes while he is not at all prepared for it, which is the excuse he uses to himself afterwards. First comes a feeling of light-headedness, followed by a faint tugging in his solar plexus. His first instinct is to fight it but then he hears the voice of his alter ego, faintly as if coming from the other side of a wall.  
“Did it work?”  
Whatever _that one_ is doing, Helsknight reasons, it’s having an effect at him, over here. Perhaps this is his opportunity? After all, where would he be if he wasn’t willing to live dangerously and make some sacrifices to get what he wants?  
“At the bottom of the pile, that’s where,” he mutters as he closes his eyes and concentrates on the sensation. Instead of struggling he leans into it, straining to get back to that _other_ voice. The smells of fire and brimstone around him disappear, as do the sounds of ghastly screaming. He can no longer feel the ground he is standing on. It is, surprisingly, not painful at all.

When he opens his eyes, he is standing in a wooden enclosure, up to his ankles in a pool of water. Staying absolutely still he observes the room until he is certain that he is alone, before he silently makes his way outside. He can see at once that this is not the base that he’s been observing though the Nether portals lately, but he is luckily able to spot the two oblivious fools who summoned him as they say their goodbyes. With his stealth and cunning, it should be child’s play to follow his enemy and lay an inescapable trap.

~*~

…okay, so he forgot about the elytra. An understandable oversight, as they are much harder to come by in Hels, considering all the dangers to be faced along the way. And even if he had remembered, who would have known that it was possible to take off straight from the ground like that? Helsknight stumbles through the _other_ Nether, cursing his alter ego with each aching step. He was unprepared, that was it. No supplies from home, not enough time to devise a proper plan. Panting, he drops down behind a mound of netherrack, snarling at a zombie pigman that strays too close. These cowards don’t even go into the actual Nether, preferring to stay on the roof. There’s no way his nemesis will find him here. Not until Helsknight chooses to reveal himself, that is.  
“And next time I’ll be better prepared,” he swears. “You’d better believe it – this _isn’t_ over!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you thought there was too much kursive in this fic I can only apologise, apparently my Helsknight is a bit of a drama queen. 
> 
> (It's really an artistic attempt, so please tell me if you think it worked or not!)


End file.
